These applications are for example executed on a computer of the aircraft. Each application is able to determine output data by executing a function specific to the application, from input data previously entered, so that said output data may be displayed for the operator or used by target systems. The input data for example relate to the mission or a given flight of that mission, and the aircraft having to perform that mission. The output data for example assume the form of digitized data, images, text files, tables, etc.
The values of the input data are for example entered by the operator during preparation for the mission freely or through the use of automatons or applications and can be modified if needed.
The input data of the different applications partially overlap, some input data being shared by several applications. Nevertheless, the applications are independent of one another, such that a same value of an input datum shared by several applications must be entered manually in each of these applications. Entering and updating the input data of the applications is tedious. Furthermore, due to the lack of link between the various applications, no mechanism is provided to verify that the input data shared by several applications indeed have a unique value for all of these applications, or to verify that a change in value of an input datum has indeed been taken into account by all of the applications using the input datum.